


I Think I’m in Love

by SneetchesToo



Series: Lonestar Drabbles [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Prompt: "I think I'm in love and I'm terrified." (TK/Carlos)Carlos has some thoughts after his and TK’s failed farmer’s market date so he goes to the only person he knows who won’t sugarcoat a thing for him.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Lonestar Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134860
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101





	I Think I’m in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ALilyPea (alilypea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/gifts).



> *I just loved Carlos and Michelle’s friendship and I miss it a lot.  
> **Michelle is totally the biggest Tarlos shipper.  
> ***Mentions to Owen/Michelle.

Carlos let out a frustrated growl as he kicked his feet against the dirt path in front of Michelle’s front porch.

He had been sitting here for almost an hour waiting for the woman to come home and he was starting to get frustrated.

And lonely.

He was definitely feeling very lonely.

But just as he was about to give up he saw her Jeep pull into the driveway, watching as she exited the vehicle and offered him a raised eyebrow as she made her way toward him.

"Carlos... what are you doing here, don't you have a shift?" He shook his head as he scooted over, making room for her on the bottom step.

"It ended an hour ago.” In all reality, he had mentally finished his shift within an hour of it starting, but no one needed to know how disconnected from reality he had been all day. “I've been sitting here waiting for you to get home."

"Sorry. I stopped by the station and took Owen some dinner.” He wasn’t shocked at her words, in fact, he was getting used to hearing the older Strand’s name come up in their conversations lately. “You should've texted me."

"It was kind of a last minute decision." He knew that calling ahead would have been better, but he was used to just showing up and her being there.

"Well it must be serious then,” She reached out and patted his leg, turning so that she was facing him, “Carlos Reyes doesn't tend to make rash decisions. Especially this late at night."

"I think I'm in love Michelle. I'm terrified." The words left his mouth before he even knew what he was saying and he suddenly felt very, very small.

He had never said those words out loud like this before and they scared him.

"Wait, what? In love?" Michelle’s eyes were wide as she stared him down, waiting for a response of some kind.

"Yeeaaah." He didn’t know what else to say though because he was honestly so not even sure of his own feelings here.

"With TK right?” Was there really any doubt that it was TK? “I'm not missing something am I?"

"Of course it's with TK!” I mean, he guessed that she had every right to be skeptical, it’s not like they had been together that long. “I just... God my brain is all jumbled. I don't know what to do."

"Well... what exactly made you come to this conclusion?” So many things had made him finally realize his feelings for the other man, but yesterday had sealed the deal. “I mean, we've all known it for months now, but this... this is a big revelation for you."

"He met my parents yesterday." The look of surprise on Michelle’s face made him sigh.

"Oh shit. And why am I just now hearing about this?" He would have told her yesterday had he not been such a bundle of nerves.

"It uh... it didn't go as planned." Not that it ever did for them.

"That doesn't sound good.” She rubbed her hand over his arm as she asked the dreaded question. “What happened?"

"I introduced him as my friend..." The ‘oh shit’ look on her face was enough to make him second guess telling her any of this.

He knew he had screwed up.

He knew he should’ve just told his parents the truth.

And yet…

"You idiot! Why would you do that?” He really didn’t know why he hadn’t been truthful, it’s not like his parents couldn’t see right through him. “You two have been together for almost 6 months, what is wrong with you?"

"I don't know. I panicked." He wasn’t used to introducing his boyfriend’s to his parents.

In fact, TK would only make the second boyfriend he had introduced on purpose.

But he was caught off guard at seeing them yesterday and he had froze up

"What did TK say? Did he react?" The fact that TK had simply just nodded and smiled and shook their hands had been the hardest part.

It was almost like he wasn’t even phased by it all.

"We haven't talked yet." He gritted his teeth as the words left his mouth and Michelle just sighed.

"So wait, this happened over 24 hours ago and you two haven't talked about it?" No, no they had not.

"No. I... I don't know what to say Michelle.” He was so freaked out by the whole thing and he didn’t know how to defend himself. “I introduced him as my friend! He looked so... hurt. I felt so stupid too."

"You should feel stupid." He knew that Michelle meant nothing by it, but damn did it sting a little to hear her say those words.

"I'm so in over my head here Chelle.” He had never felt like this about a guy before, ever. “I love him so much it hurts." 

"Then tell him that." That was the smart thing to do and he knew it.

But TK was timid when it came to things like that and he was terrified that a declaration of such sorts would send him running for the hills.

"I am not taking advice from you on telling the man I love that I love him." Besides, Michelle was one to talk.

She couldn’t even admit out loud that she had feelings for Owen, so he certainly wouldn’t be listening to her about all of this.

"Carlos, look at me. You and TK have something special and you know it.” He did know it too, Michelle wasn’t wrong about that. “He's not like any of the other jerks you've dated, or slept with, or whatever it is that you've done in the past. He is special to you. You have to tell him that."

"I don't know how." He whispered the words as he let his head hang forward.

This was all just too much to take in right now.

"Well you better figure out how because you know you could lose him if you don't set things right, and soon." He was completely aware of that and it scared him just as much.

"I know." He couldn’t afford to lose TK, he was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"What did you mom have to say about it?” He shook his head with a chuckle as he looked back up at his best-friend. “I imagine that she didn't buy your bullshit either."

"She didn't." His mother knew him almost as well as Michelle, and she could see right through his lies and craziness with no problem.

"Seeee... mama knows best, always.” She reached out and patted his back before winking. “As does Michelle. You should know this by now."

He knew they were both right.

And he knew that he was being ridiculous.

"So you think I should just tell him?" He held his breath as he waited for her response, even though he already knew what she would say.

"I think you had better go find him and make things right before this gets any worse." He sighed as he wrung his heads together.

Finding TK might be the hardest part of this whole endeavor though.

"Have I ever told you that you are a very wise woman?" Michelle grinned back at him and shook her head.

"Never. Not once." Sadly that part was probably true, but she had to know that he appreciated her support, even after all these years.

"Okay well I won't start now then.” She rolled her eyes before wrapping her arm around his shoulders and pulling him close. “Thanks though Chelle, I mean it."

“Anytime.” She nodded her head before letting it fall to his shoulder, her arm tightening around his shoulders.

He knew that she was right and that he needed to go find TK and tell him the truth.

He needed to tell him that he was in love with him and that he was terrified and that he just wanted to make things better.

But first, he’d enjoy a few more minutes sitting with his best-friend.

**Author's Note:**

> *Comments please.


End file.
